Kurisumasuibu
by Maria Shimizu
Summary: Nochebuena. Herbívoros amontonados para darse calor... Hibari Kyoya en una esquina... Una habitación que se congelaba a cada minuto que pasaba...


**Título:** Kurisumasuibu (Noche Buena)

**Nota:** Este fic fue hecho por mí para la página de Facebook: EXPEDIENTE REBORN. Quien no conozca la página aún y quiera unirse, no dude en hacerlo, ¡no se arrepentirán!

**Advertencias:** ¿Tal vez un poco de OoC?

**Dedicado a:**

-Yuuki-chan y Doragoniru-san, Administradores de EXPEDIENTE REBORN. Quiero agradecerles por cuidarme tan bien, ¡les deseo una muy feliz navidad! ¡Espero que sigamos trabajando juntos y haciendo progresar la página!

-Los seguidores de EXPEDIENTE REBORN… ¡Chicos, gracias por todo, la página no sería nada sin los fans!

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! lamentablemente no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-sama, la Diosa creadora del Tri-ni-sette y todo lo demás =D

**Kurisumasuibu**

**Por: Adm. Maria**

El chico estaba realmente fastidiado. No le gustaba ni la fecha, ni el lugar, ni la hora, ni el ambiente, ni los sonidos, ni el clima, ni los otros invitados… Nada, no le gustaba absolutamente nada de esa fiesta.

De hecho, él odiaba las fiestas, sobre todo las que planeaba el molesto grupo del molesto herbívoro llamado Sawada Tsunayoshi… ¿Por qué? Sencillo: esas fiestas siempre consistían en un inusual amontonamiento de herbívoros que terminaba en caos, es decir, en la perturbación de la paz de Namimori. Y esa fiesta en particular, esa en la que de alguna forma él había terminado involucrado como siempre, amenazaba con la cristalina paz que debería reinar en Namimori un 24 de Diciembre, y amenazaba además con la integridad física de su preciada escuela.

Lo peor era que Hibari Kyoya no se explicaba cómo rayos había pasado todo… y eso lo tenía verdaderamente frustrado, hasta el punto de que no era capaz de moverse para morder hasta la muerte a algún herbívoro.

Tenía que entenderlo, tenía que entender cómo era que esa magníficamente caótica fiesta –nótese el sarcasmo– de Navidad se estaba dando en su preciada escuela, y con él presente. Tenía que saber quién había sido el brillante organizador… para descargar toda su ira contra esa persona. El único problema era que la única pista que tenía era la tarjeta de invitación que le había caído del cielo, quién sabe cómo, hacía tan solo diez minutos.

_Para: Hibari Kyoya._

_De: NoTeVoyADecir_

_Te invito a mi Fiesta de Navidad… bueno, de Noche Buena._

_Fecha: Diciembre 24_

_Hora: 7:00 p.m._

_Lugar: Sala de Recepción del Comité Disciplinario_

_¡Te estaré espe…_

Hibari ni siquiera había leído el resto de la tarjeta, no después de ver el lugar donde se celebraría la dichosa fiesta.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en la Sala de Recepción, mirando a cada uno de los invitados mientras intentaba en vano usar Legeremancia.

La primera persona en la que posó su mirada fue el _herbívoro-imán-de-problemas_, Sawada Tsunayoshi… Él podría ser de alguna manera culpable de la situación, pero Kyoya sabía que no lo haría voluntariamente, le tenía demasiado miedo como para hacer algo que le molestara. De hecho, Tsunayoshi en ese preciso instante estaba muerto del susto por el solo hecho de estar en la Sala de Recepción, y encima con todas esas personas "peligrosas" en la preciada escuela de Hibari. El miedo no duró mucho, pues cuando el castaño notó la mirada del Prefecto, su piel se erizó, se puso pálido como un papel y… se desmayó.

El pelinegro miró entonces a Yamamoto Takeshi… Muy estúpido como para planear algo como eso.

Gokudera Hayato… Ese perrito faldero no haría nada para poner en aprietos a su "Jefe".

Sasagawa Ryohei… Demasiado estúpido.

Rokudo Mukuro y el resto de su pandilla… Sabía que a Mukuro le encantaba hacerlo enojar, pero también sabía que odiaba con toda su alma la Mafia, por lo que era imposible que hubiese planeado una fiesta llena de mafiosos.

El chico vaca, Lambo… No.

Kozato Enma y su grupo de locos… El chico es demasiado miedoso como para hacer algo así, y los otros siempre siguen sus órdenes y nunca hacen nada para perjudicarlo, así que descartados.

El Bebé… … … … Probablemente fue su culpa, ¿por qué no lo pensó antes?

Hibari caminó hacia la esquina de la habitación en la que se encontraba el Arcobaleno, pero cuando llegó no pudo dar rienda suelta a sus ansias de pelea. Reborn había desaparecido.

Tan pronto como Kyoya paseó de nuevo su mirada por la habitación, sin encontrar al Bebé, un estruendo hizo que todo el bullicio callara de golpe. De repente todo quedó a oscuras. Una nueva, pero igualmente molesta, mezcla de voces se hizo presente en la Sala. Yamamoto se acercó a tientas a una ventana y descorrió la cortina… Nada cambió. Unos cuantos insultos por parte de Gokudera se escucharon, luego otros cuantos por parte de Sasagawa, luego todos estaban gritando más fuerte, y después se vio una luz… la dinamita de Gokudera. Tsunayoshi, como siempre, intentó detenerlo, pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte. El explosivo fue a parar a la ventana cerca de Yamamoto y la destrozó. Cuando todos se levantaron del suelo, ilesos, vieron con sorpresa lo que estaba frente a la ventana destruida: una enorme y compacta masa de nieve.

Hibari simplemente se quedó en su lugar, en una esquina alejada de todos, mientras el resto intentaba salir de la habitación. Como probablemente era un plan del Bebé, sería imposible salir, de eso Kyoya estaba cien por ciento seguro. Los herbívoros, como herbívoros que eran, no lo sabían, por lo que intentaron de todo: Golpes, Llamas, Armas, hubo un estúpido que incluso sugirió que Tsunayoshi destruyera la pared con el X-Burner… El caso es que al final, cuando habían intentado todo lo que podían sin siquiera lograr –para alivio de Hibari y de quienes no querían hacerlo enojar más– un rasguño en la pared, todos se dieron por vencidos y callaron por un minuto.

Pasado ese minuto, antes de que una nueva pelea verbal comenzara, alguien dio un grito de "¡No puede ser!". La voz era, por supuesto, de Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien luego de explicar que había encontrado una carta, leyó en voz alta el papel con ayuda de una linterna:

_Parece que están sepultados en la escuela bajo muchas toneladas de nieve muy compacta…_

_¿Enserio?_, pensó Kyoya con sarcasmo. Las protestas de otros de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, más fueron silenciadas por un grito de Gokudera.

_Los expertos de Vongola dicen que tardará al menos dos horas hacer un túnel en la nieve y llegar a ustedes, así que hasta entonces procuren no hacer ruidos ni movimientos bruscos o todo el trabajo de excavación se vendrá abajo. ¡Esperen pacientemente!_

_Att: NoTeVoyADecir_

Una nueva discusión comenzó acerca de la verdadera identidad del tal_ NoTeVoyADecir,_ a lo que los más cuerdos tuvieron que intervenir y revelar que el organizador de la "fiesta" y culpable de la "avalancha" era obviamente Reborn. Igualmente las discusiones continuaron, porque con ese molesto grupo de herbívoros no había más que peleas, discusiones, peleas y… ¿ya había mencionado peleas? En fin, Kyoya decidió que lo mejor era hacer que todos se quedaran quietos, unas simples palabras que inspiraran terror serían suficientes pero… pensándolo bien, eso ocasionaría más peleas, y él no quería ser el responsable de tener que esperar más de dos horas para poder salir, así como tampoco quería tener que esperar más de dos horas…

Su dilema fue resuelto cuando alguien detuvo todas las discusiones con una voz calmada. Sawada Tsunayoshi, convertido en omnívoro (Hyper Tsuna), les ordenó a todos que se tranquilizasen o no podrían salir nunca de ahí. El efecto de la Armonía del Cielo fue inmediato: Todos bajaron su tono de voz y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades mientras esperaban pacientemente a que pasaran las dos horas… todos menos Hibari, por supuesto, él seguía alejado en su esquina, y nadie se atrevía a acercarse con esa aura de impaciencia que irradiaba.

Una hora y media pasó y, de alguna manera, todos habían accedido a amontonarse en un solo lugar para conservar el calor, porque el frío de la habitación se estaba volviendo insoportable… Bueno, todos era mucho decir, porque por obvias razones Hibari se había quedado en su lugar, aguantando el frío como podía. Pasados cinco minutos el pelinegro comenzó a temblar ligeramente, diez minutos después tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos y luchar por no castañear los dientes. No quería admitirlo pero, a decir verdad, él nunca había sido muy bueno para soportar el frío.

Para distraerse, Kyoya comenzó a pensar en cómo matar al Bebé por esa broma. No obstante, sus pensamientos no duraron mucho pues una pequeña figura se recostó a su lado en la pared, muy cerca. Hibari lo miró: Sawada Tsunayoshi sin duda era un estúpido, estaba invadiendo demasiado su espacio personal y por eso sería mordido hasta la muerte… al día siguiente; por mucho que le costara admitirlo, esa calidez que irradiaba el herbívoro no era para nada molesta… aunque no era suficiente. Tan pronto como ese extraño pensamiento llegó a su mente, otras personas comenzaron a acercarse también, entendiendo el motivo de la distanciación de su amigo. Primero fue Yamamoto, luego Gokudera, Sasagawa, Lambo, Kozato… todos, incluso la pandilla de Kokuyo.

Hibari se cruzó de brazos con molestia y los miró a todos. Ellos no dijeron nada, simplemente siguieron charlando en voz baja, ignorando las ansias de pelea del otro. Kyoya no quería… no quería tanta calidez. Él era un chico despreciado, odiado, temido, rechazado… y sin embargo ahí había personas que estaban intentando darle calor. Sinceramente no quería volver a sentir el calor humano de otra persona, no después de haber perdido desde su niñez toda esa calidez. No quería volver a sentirlo, porque era adictivo. Y para colmo, el calor de esos herbívoros era muy, pero muy adictivo…

Tsunayoshi, en un acto de valentía que seguramente le costaría caro al día siguiente, se acercó más al prefecto y le susurró algo al oído. Él no respondió nada, pero no hizo ademán de apartar al más pequeño.

Los minutos pasaron. La plática se animó y la reunión se convirtió en una fiesta tranquila, sin nada más que invitados. Cuando finalmente pudieron salir, cada quien volvió a lo suyo, lo usual: peleas. Sin embargo… eran diferentes, eran más bien por pura diversión, nadie las tomó enserio, nadie se molestó por ellas. Ni siquiera Hibari Kyoya. Hibari aceptó ese calor… ¿ya que importaba? La mejor manera de ganarle a la tentación es sucumbir en ella.

Al día siguiente Kyoya encontró una tarjeta en su cama:

_Gracias por asistir a mi fiesta, Hibari Kyoya. _

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del calor de la Familia, y espero que a partir de ahora procures no huir de lo inevitable. _

_Te has involucrado en una Familia extraña pero cálida, y ya no puedes salir, así que no huyas de la calidez, porque la mejor manera de no sentir frío es mantener encendida la Llama. Confío en que lo hayas entendido._

_PD: ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Atentamente: NoTeVoyADecir… y no, no soy Reborn._

El pelinegro sonrió en respuesta. Una sonrisa espontanea, sin atisbo de crueldad, malicia, sadismo o sarcasmo… simplemente una sonrisa sincera de la que probablemente ni él se percató. La Familia, aunque muy molesta, era divertida. Así que no huiría, porque el poderoso Hibari Kyoya nunca huye.

Recordó las palabras de Tsunayoshi… "_La mejor manera de no sentir frío es mantener la Llama encendida_"… ¿Tal vez debería intentarlo?

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>¿Tomatazos? ¿Bolas de nieve? ¿Dinero? ¿Flores? ¿Reviews? Los últimos tres los aceptaré gustosa. También acepto críticas constructivas.<em>

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic =) ¡No olviden participar en la página de EXPEDIENTE REBORN! Y hablando de participar, he aquí un pequeño concurso:_

_**Pregunta:**__ ¿Quién fue el organizador de la fiesta?_

_**Plazo de enviar la respuesta hasta el día 31 de Diciembre.**_

_**Premio a la respuesta correcta:**__Ser Administrador de la página EXPEDIENTE REBORN por una semana._

_**PD**__: Quienes no posean cuenta en deben adjuntar al review su e-mail o escribir la respuesta en el muro de Expediente Reborn._

_Entonces… ¡Anímense, será divertido!_

_Bien, me despido por hoy. ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer hasta aquí! ¡Les deseo a Todos una muy feliz navidad! ¡Que El Espíritu de Vongola los acompañe…!_


End file.
